Episode 615 (27th December 1990)
Plot Diane seeks help from Mark on what to do with the baby. They decide that before anything else, it needs to be seen by a doctor and they take the baby immediately to the hospital. They're happy to hear the news that the baby's fit and healthy, but panic is struck when the doctor asks to check Diane out believing she's the mother, so the pair quickly make a dash. Diane is certain that the child is Disa's. Steven is made a fuss off by his family as he celebrates his first birthday. However, bombshells are dropped in the Butcher household when Wicksy tells Pat that he and Cindy are starting a new life with Cindy's parents in Devon and are leaving today. Kathy likes the idea of her and Eddie's relationship to be kept on the low, claiming that life is better in Albert Square if things are kept on the low. Diane and Mark took refuge in Mo's old house with the baby in tow. The following morning, Dot Cotton starts praying around the Tavernier family believing the crying noses was coming from their household, but when she receives the news that it wasn't, the gossiping hypochondriac proceeds to her duties. When Diane leaves Mark in the lurch with the baby, he seeks help from Michelle. Cindy has one final confrontation with Ian before leaving, and he tells her some heartbreaking home truths about what he really thinks of her. Cindy, Steven and Wicksy leave Albert Square while Michelle tries to persuade Diane to tell one of the authorities about the baby. Jules performs in front of an audience in The Vic and Sam and Ricky are devastated when their planned romantic night in at Mo's is shattered with the presence of Mark and Diane. Disa is still living in cardboard city. Cast Regular cast *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Mark - Todd Carty *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Phil - Steve McFadden *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Ricky - Sid Owen *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Eddie - Michael Melia *Dot - June Brown *Celestine - Leroy Golding (Uncredited) *Kofi - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) *Vicki - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Steven - Edward Farrell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Disa - Jan Graveson *Karen - Adjoa Andoh *Doctor - Mark Bannister Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen, front room and hallway *23A Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Café *Walford General Hospital - Ward and reception *Unknown street Notes *Last appearance of Simon Wicks until 13th January 2012. *Last appearances of Cindy and Steven Beale until 13th October 1992. This episode also marks the final appearance of Edward Farrell as Steven. Upon his return, he was played by Stuart Stevens. *An uncredited Jasmine O'Brien appears in this episode played by an unknown minor. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Diane shares a secret with Mark and once again he finds himself on the wrong side of the law. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 20,170,000 viewers (1st place). Category:1990 episodes